The Possibilities Are Endless
by 6' j.s.m '9
Summary: With Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon, the possibilities really are endless! A collection of one-shots, ranging from the sweet, to the hot, to the just plain insane
1. Author

The Possibilities Are Endless

**Disclaimer:- I do not any part of The Mentalist... I just borrow them for a little while and give them back completely unscathed... well, _mostly _unscathed! ;)**

**First of all, I would like to apologise for my lack of writing. My only excuse is writer's block and exams. Not really much of an excuse, but it's the only one I have. :'(**

**Anyway, enough of that. I am back, with something a little different this time. There were so many little bunnies bouncing around in my head that I had to write them all down. I thought there would be 10, maybe 15 at most...**

**Oh, how **_**wrong**_** I was!**

**Once I started, I couldn't seem to stop! I now have a total of 513! All about the Mentalist! It gives a totally new meaning to the phrase 'The Possibilities Are Endless', because they truly are. (For me anyway)**

**So, I have decided to group them all together... believe me, if I can write them all, I will be the happiest person alive!**

**So, I hope you take the time to read them... and if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me. It doesn't matter how strange or unbelievable they are; odds are, I've already thought of them! :P**

**They don't need to be read in any particular order; they're all little one-shots that can never seem to leave me alone.**

**ENJOY! :)**


	2. Paint Job

Paint Job

_Up... Down..._

_Up... Down..._

_Up... Down..._

Lisbon had to admire his technique; smooth, controlled; his strokes sure and confident, never once missing a beat. She lost herself as she watched the muscles in his arms strain, his back arching so he could reach higher. He let out a slow breath as he neared the end; there was a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and upper lip.

"Almost there?" His voice was a low growl, cracking slightly as he gave one last stroke before stopping. This seemed to break the spell that he seemed to have cast on her, and she quickly gave a nod before looking away... but that didn't stop her from seeing his form in her peripheral vision, and glancing at him every few seconds. She tried to draw her attention back to the task at hand; that was more easily said done.

Having Jane help her paint her house definitely wasn't one of her best ideas...

Why she had chosen this weekend to do it, she would never know. The one weekend when almost all of the team were _"busy"_. Though they had all agreed to help her at the start, both Rigsby and Van Pelt had forgotten that they were meant to be somewhere... coincidentally Rigsby's _'somewhere'_ just happened to be in the same direction as Van Pelt's. That alone should have told her that something was up. And then when Cho couldn't come up with a plausible reason as to why he couldn't make it, should have caused her alarm bells to start ringing. Cho always had a reason for anything that he did; good or bad, there was always a reason.

While his help had been welcome at the start, Jane was now an even bigger distraction than the mountainous piles of paperwork that she had yet to do. Since when had the thought of Jane covered in flecks of paint excited her so much... since when had the thought of _Jane_ excited her so much?!

Then again, she realized that this must have been a long time coming; it was only a matter of time before something like this was bound to occur between them. Of course, she had never thought that it would happen quite like this. They had been dancing around each other for months; maybe now was their chance...

She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head, and tried to muster enough self control to carry on painting the wall; it was working... for the moment anyway.

* * *

It wasn't all sunshine and roses on Jane's side of things either. The moment he had stepped into the house, he had to keep a check on his self control, and make sure that he didn't do something that he would regret.

When Lisbon had opened that door, Jane supposed that he would have only been more surprised if she had opened it in her underwear or in nothing at all. Now that was an image that he didn't need right now. There had only been a few times when he had seen Lisbon in anything other than work clothes... but only once when he had seen her in a dress.

It obviously wasn't one of those dresses that was made and worn only for the benefit of slowly driving him insane. And yet it did. It was a simple, white summer dress, which ended a few inches above the knee. It had confused him at first why she was wearing a dress; it wasn't as if it was exactly warm outside. The look on her face told him that she could sense his puzzlement. "Painting is hard work. This is the only thing I could find that would keep me cool."

"Well, yeah. But it's messy work too. You're really going to risk getting that dress dirty?" His usual smile was back on his face, showing her that he was both joking and serious. It seemed that only Jane could pull that look off.

"Normally, I would agree with you. Today, I think I'll take comfort over looks." There was a slight smile on her face as she looked him up and down. "What about you? Not worried about getting paint all over your suit?" She moved aside so that he could walk through; as he passed her, he bowed down so that his lips were close to her ear.

"Come on Lisbon, you should know me better than that. It's looks over comfort, every time." He felt her shudder slightly as his breath tickled her ear, though she had obviously tried to hide it. His smile grew slightly wider at that. As he breathed in, the aroma of cinnamon invaded his nostrils. He let his eyes close briefly, savouring it, before he pulled away. "So, where do we start?"

She gave him one last glance, before turning and walking up her stairs to the first room. He followed, noting that she was wearing nothing on her feet. She had to be comfortable in his presence in order for her to do that. That gave him food for thought.

As soon as Jane stepped through, his grin grew into a smile. "The bedroom, huh? Trying to tell me something, Lisbon?"

Her reply was to give him a roller and point him to the nearest wall. Not losing his trademark smile, he got to work, losing the first of his many layers in the process. He had a feeling he would be losing more as the day progressed. He was right, as was almost always the case.

Fifteen minutes into it, he had to stop and remove his vest, and roll his sleeves up above his elbows. Lisbon wasn't kidding when she said that painting was hard work. He heard a snicker behind him. He went to turn around, but stopped when he saw Lisbon out of the corner of his eye.

Lisbon was balancing on the balls of her feet in order to reach the top of the wall with the roller, leaning her hand on the space of wall that had yet to be painted. He couldn't help but stop and watch as her body arched in order to reach; the action drawing the hem of the dress up, exposing the lines of her body, emphasizing them...

"You okay Jane?" He hadn't realized that he had stopped, nor did he realize that he had been stood in the same spot, staring at his boss. He gave a quick nod in reply and quickly turned back to the wall, moving his roller up and down with more force than was necessary. Little specks of paint rained down on him from above, landing mostly in his hair and on his face. He didn't notice; he was too preoccupied with keeping his body under control.

He knew that this was bound to happen; he had been fighting his emotions for months now, though it had been getting harder and harder over the past few weeks. It was obvious that the rest of the team knew, otherwise they would be here as well... though if you asked him, they could have come up with better excuses. There was no way in hell that Lisbon was going to believe any of them. They had intentionally left the two of them alone.

Despite what had just taken place, they were still able to work in a comfortable silence. They were on opposite sides of the room, so Jane was no longer able to stare at Lisbon out of the corner of his eye... of course, he did glance on occasion.

When he reached the end of the wall, he had one last of the stroke of the roller before he was finished. Chancing a glance, he saw that Lisbon was staring at him now. It seemed that he wasn't the only one distracted. When he spoke to ask her if she was nearly finished, his voice was more of a growl than anything else. He quietly cleared his thorat before walking over to her side. He watched her paint for a moment. As he was standing behind her, it also gave him an excuse to take another look.

And he had to admit: he liked what he saw.

* * *

Lisbon knew that he was staring at her; she was beginning to lose the rhythm that she had worked so hard to keep during the course of the day. She closed her eyes, and willed herself to get some of her control back. She felt that Jane was getting a little too close for comfort.

Of course, she hadn't counted on Jane noticing how bad her strokes were becoming. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt his warm hand wrap around her wrist. He stepped closer towards her, reapplying her roller to the wall.

"Your strokes are all over the place. It'll show up when it dries." He pressed himself closer to her back, guiding the movement of her hand. She relaxed her arm, allowing him to move it for her.

"So what? All of a sudden you're the painting expert?" Lisbon was surprised that she still had the sense to make words come out of her mouth, let alone a whole sentence.

"Not really. You're just one of those people." He left it; as if that explained anything.

She turned her head to look back at him slightly. "What people?"

He didn't release his grasp on her wrist, but moved it up slightly so that his hand was resting on hers. "Oh you know. Those people. See, your grip is too loose; no wonder you can't paint straight. Straighten your back." Jane wrapped his other arm around her waist, tightening it slightly, and resting his hand on her hip so that her back was pulled flush against his front.

He could feel every one of her curves, and as he inhaled he caught a trace of cinnamon again, only this time it was concentrated and all the more intoxicating. So intoxicating in fact that he was hard pressed not to lower his nose to the crook of her neck. "See?" His voice was croaky again; only this time, it wasn't because of the work.

She nodded in reply, words seeming to escape her for the moment. The feel of Jane pressed against her like this was making her knees tremble, and doing odd things to her stomach. Even through the material of her dress, she could feel everything. A few moments passed before either of them realized that their hands had stopped moving.

Jane cleared his throat before removing his hand from hers. She placed the roller down before turning around to face him. "Well, thank you for that... hands-on lesson, Jane."

"Oh, well you know me. I always did like to be... hands-on."His arm was still around her waist, though it was loose; she could walk out of his grasp at any time. She looked up at him to ask him what was happening between them... but stopped when she saw a rather large speck of paint on his left cheek. "What are you doing?" Jane pulled his head back slightly when he saw her hand reach up towards his face.

"You've got paint on your cheek." She softly wiped the spot of paint away with her thumb, letting her fingers linger on her cheek longer than was necessary. He placed his hand on top of hers, caressing it slightly before following the trail of her arm, along her shoulder, up her neck and over to her cheek, mirroring her.

Without realizing, they had both stepped closer towards one another. There was now only an inch between them. Both Jane and Lisbon knew what would happen next; it was just a matter of was going to make the first move. Like many other times in their growing relationship, it was Jane. He had looked into her eyes for a few seconds, before finding what he needed.

He grasped the hair at the nape of her neck lightly, and pulled her towards him, holding her there with the arm around her waist. "Are you sure about this? Sure you're not making a mistake?"

"If this is a mistake, I think that I should make them more often." Her voice was nothing more than a breath now.

With one last look, he lowered his lips to hers. It wasn't a soft kiss; nor was it forceful, but a mixture of both. A kiss that worked as the promise of more things to come. When his lips left hers to move to her ear, it was entirely too soon. "In all honesty, I would prefer to be the only mistake that you make." He growled into her ear, nipping at it slightly before working his way back to her lips.

"I like the sound of that." That was the last coherent sentence that either of them made before he captured her lips once more. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, trying to pull him closer, trying to become one with him. When his teeth nipped at her lower lip she gasped, allowing his tongue to sweep through her mouth, and causing him to groan at her taste. He used his tongue to mimic another part of his anatomy, causing her to moan into his mouth.

She pulled him backwards so that she was pressed between the wall and his body. He removed his lips from hers, travelling down her neck slowly. "You do realize that we've just ruined the painting that we spent the last hour on, right?"

Her hands moved down from his neck to his shoulders. "Right at this moment Jane," she moved them down to his ass, pulling him even closer, so that he was pressing into her core. They both groaned at the friction it caused. "I don't think that I could care any less." She rotated her hips slightly, eliciting yet another groan from him. "Please Patrick."

It was the pleading in her eyes and the need in her voice, more than anything else that made him comply... though the way she drew out his name helped him along too. He moved his hands down to wrap around her thighs, and used the strength in his arms as well as the wall to lift her up so that he could look her level in the eye. One last look to make sure that there were no second thoughts for either of them. Lisbon grabbed Jane's hair and pulled him towards her, almost devouring his lips when they met.

He let her take control of the kiss this time, losing himself in the feel of her body pressed against him, the smell and the taste of her. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, he realized that he didn't want to make love to her against the wall; she deserved so much better.

He lifted her carefully from the wall, and slowly dropped to his knees, lowering her onto the paint smeared sheet that covered the floor. As her hair fanned out across the floor, he was struck by her beauty. He was kneeling over her, admiring her. A part of him would have been more than happy to just stay in this position forever. But another part of him yearned to be closer to her; it ached... craved... hungered... longed... he was running out of synonyms. Which one was he going to listen to? As if he even had to ask!

It wasn't until she reached up to start to unbutton his shirt that he was brought back the present situation. He couldn't remember removing her dress, nor could he remember removing his clothes; but soon they were both on the floor, with no barriers between them.

"I think we're going a little too fast." Indeed, they were both breathing heavier, their breath coming out in pants. That didn't stop Lisbon from answering him.

"We'll just have to go slower later." She pulled him down so that his body was lying on top of hers, and their lips were barely touching. "Now, please don't make me wait any longer." She nipped at his lips slightly, soothing the sting with her tongue. "I don't think I could handle it."

That was all the incentive that Jane needed. He moved his hands to grip her hips, pushing them open slowly, prolonging the inevitable. She trailed one hand down from his chest, over his stomach and down to his erection. She grasped it softly, earning a hiss from Jane. "Teresa!" Her name had never sounded more erotic than in that moment. She positioned him, and he gasped when he felt how hot and ready she was. As he looked into her eyes, almost black with lust, she gave him a look that he could read as clearly as if she had spoken: _'It's all for you, Patrick.'_

He removed her hand, and placed his hands on either side of her head. He kissed her, a slow, sensual kiss that had both of them moaning at the sensations it brought forth. He thrust into her, just as his tongue entered her mouth. The double penetration had Lisbon arching her back up off the floor. Her breasts were pushed up against his chest, and he couldn't resist the urge to reach down and grasp one of them.

He removed his lips from hers, trailing them down her throat, all the while keeping a slow and steady pace with his hips. When his mouth latched onto her nipple, her moan seemed to echo around the room. She collected his hair on one of her hands, a silent plea for him to carry on.

His hips increased in speed as well as intensity, Lisbon's hips joining him as they fell into a wonderful rhythm. The hand that wasn't occupied with her breast stroked softly down her body, pausing just below her stomach before moving down between them. He changed the angle of his thrusts, driving more deeply, making sure to hit the spot deep inside her that would have seeing stars, while manipulating her tight bud with his fingers.

She didn't disappoint, as a high pitched keen filled the room. Without warning, she threw her head back, and those pulses of pleasure that he had felt turned into the full flutter of her climax. Jane could only let these sensations wash over him for a few moments before he finally gave into his own release; and when his body finally stopped its spasms, he rested on top of her, making sure not to put his full weight on top of her. He lay there for a few moments, his head cushioned between her breasts.

Her hand that was still in his hair began to massage his head, scratching his scalp lightly with her nails. She felt him purr against her, the vibrations sending a pleasurable shiver throughout her body. She was ready to fall asleep in this position, Jane's body keeping her warmer than any blanket could.

"I'm going to hold you to that, you know." The sound of his deep voice pulled her back into consciousness.

"What's that?" She asked him, her voice slightly husky.

"Going slower later." He looked up at her, and she felt something stir deep within her. "It seems 'later' will be sooner than we thought." He flashed his trademark grin at her.

"Well, I think we should clean up first."She motioned between them, and he saw that they were both covered in paint.

"How does a shower sound?" He rolled off of her, and stood up gesturing to her with his hand.

She smiled at him, and took his hand. "A shower sounds good..." she moved her lips close to his ear "... but a bath sounds even better." She walked out of the room and over to the bathroom, not looking back to see if he was following her.

As if she even had to ask!


	3. The Sweetest Torture

**A/N:-** So sorry for not updating for ages. Physics coursework has taken up most of my time. 4 Sciences at A Level? What was I thinking?!

Anyway, this is just a little something that I hope you'll enjoy, considering the time of year. Enjoy! :-P

The Sweetest Torture

Patrick Jane watched with heated eyes, unable to look away, no matter how much he tried to wrench his eyes from the sight before him… okay, so maybe he didn't try as hard as he could have. But could you blame him? It wasn't as if he was going to have another chance like this any time soon; Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt were running errands for Minelli, and he and Lisbon were stuck here doing paperwork. _Though I'd much rather be doing something else_, he thought to himself.

He was mesmerized as Lisbon lapped up the creamy fluid that she had just coaxed forth with her deft mouth. His eyes never left her mouth as her tongue slowly darted out to swirl in the liquid before disappearing back into her mouth. She swallowed the cream, savouring the silky feel and distinct taste.

When she paused in the act for a moment, Jane let out the breath that he didn't know he had been holding… and almost moaned out loud when Lisbon dipped her tongue out again. He was almost certain that she was prolonging the moment on purpose, intent on teasing him until he reached his demise. _But what a way to go!_ That thought brought a small smile to his face. That smile vanished when a small moan from Lisbon brought him back to the current situation.

While he had been bordering on the edge for most of the morning, he was now uncomfortably hard, and what Lisbon was doing now with her tongue wasn't helping him any. He almost lost it when she closed her lips around her tongue, sucking up more of the treat in the process. Despite her obviously practised tongue, a droplet of white escaped Lisbon's mouth, landing on her bottom lip.

Jane had to hold his breath as she brought one finger to her lip, capturing the drop before inserting her finger into her mouth, her eyes falling closed slightly at the taste. Jane had decided that it was okay to breathe again… when Lisbon's eyes opened, capturing Jane's own. He felt a hitch in his throat as he watched her release her finger from her lips. Her tongue darted out one last time, retrieving the last of the liquid.

Jane couldn't take it any more. "Lisbon." He finally managed to speak, though it was only a whisper, his voice husky and ragged.

"What?" She sounded so innocent, though the smirk on her face told him that she knew exactly what she had just put him through. "How do _you_ eat your Crème Egg?"

The smirk on his face matched her own. "Let me take you home after work… and I might just show you."

**A/N:-** I'm sorry that it's so short, but I couldn't let this opportunity pass! :-P So, how _do_ you eat your Crème Egg?


	4. Bubblegum

Bubblegum

Teresa Lisbon stormed through the bull-pen to her office, hoping that he wasn't following her, though she already knew that he wouldn't. He seemed to know when he had stepped over the line… well, with _her_ anyway, and avoided her for the rest of the day if possible. But she knew he was out there; he was _always_ there. Always in the back of her mind, or in the corner of her vision. And it was becoming harder and harder to suppress the urges that she had. Urges of things that she wanted to do to him… if she was totally honest with herself, she wasn't quite sure what she meant by that phrase anymore.

There were only a few times when she was as frustrated and angry _(with him)_ as this; there were only a handful of times when she had threatened to use her gun… and those opportunities seemed to be presenting themselves more and more lately… and there had never been a time when she had taken those threats one step further and actually used it. _Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there? _

She shut the door with a little more force than necessary and collapsed into the chair behind her desk. Resting her head on her hands, she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Whoever said that deep breathing was a good way to calm yourself was talking a load of crap! Making Jane pay for all the problems he had caused her, now that would calm her down… hell, it would make her day, if not her week!

The only question was of course: _How to make Jane pay?_

Lectures hadn't worked; threats _certainly_ didn't work. If he wouldn't act like such a child all the time, then maybe, just _maybe_ she could get through to him. There was just no reasoning with him when he was like that, though. The only way that she could _possibly_ do that; the only way that reasoning with him would _actually make a difference_, would be if she beat him at his own game…

Her head jerked up from her hands as she mentally berated herself for wasting so much of her time and energy. The idea seemed to just hit her from out of nowhere. Of course! Why hadn't she thought of it before? It was so simple, and yet it would suit the situation perfectly; suddenly the phrase _'if you can't beat them, join them'_ took on a whole meaning.

If she couldn't beat Jane using her own tricks, borrowing a couple of his wouldn't hurt her situation any, would they? At the very least, it would make her job a little more enjoyable… and Jane a little more bearable, if she could move the ball occasionally into her court. God knows it had been in Jane's for way to long!

She wasn't going to ask herself how she would do it; the first thing that you learnt about Jane was that he believed in spontaneity. The first thing that came into his head, regardless of the situation; no matter how stupid, annoying or dangerous, that was the first thing that he did. It was probably why he was so good at cracking cases; if he didn't care what people thought, there was no reason for him to hold back.

So, she decided to take a leaf out of Patrick Jane's book, _(she never thought that she would ever _think_ that was a good idea, let alone actually _do it_!)_ and use the first thing that caught her eye to get back at him. To make it a purely random choice, she closed her eyes and looked down at her desk. She counted to ten slowly, before quickly opening her eyes and focusing on the first thing that they fell on.

Lisbon had to admit that she was a little surprised when she took in what was to be her weapon against the great Patrick Jane. Still, she couldn't stop a slight smile creep onto her face at the thought of what would be in store for Jane tomorrow.

What she didn't know was how much it would change both their lives… though Jane always insisted that it would happen; Lisbon's pay-back was just a catalyst for a reaction that was already taking place.

And later, when everyone asked them how it had happened, Jane was always conveniently elsewhere, leaving her to answer them… and she only had one thing to say to them: _It started with a bubblegum wrapper._

Jane was confused; it was one of the few, rare times when he was genuinely confused, not acting so that Lisbon would take pity on him. When he walked through the door and made his way to his couch, he knew instantly that something was different about today.

It wasn't that the bull-pen was empty; there had been plenty of times when he had been the only one there for hours. The fact that they didn't have any pressing cases to keep them busy was another reason as to why Cho, Rigsby and van Pelt were MIA. He knew that Lisbon was here because… well, he actually didn't quite have an answer to that. It seemed as if he always knew where she was, regardless of whether he was in her vicinity, or over the other side of the field, as it were…

That's it! Lisbon! That's why everything felt so weird. Lisbon hadn't picked up on her rant from yesterday. Normally she would have started as soon as he parked his ass on the couch, though she toned it down when there were other people around. Now, when they were alone together, it was an entirely different story…

"Morning, Jane," Lisbon's happy voice broke him away from his inner thoughts, and pulled him back into the bull-pen. Needless to say, Jane was confused… and now wary; it wasn't very happy that Lisbon was happy when she saw him, let alone when she saw him first thing in the morning.

His confusion increased ten-fold when he saw her sit down at van Pelt's desk with a stack of paperwork. She seemed to sense that he was staring at her, and answered his silent question. "I'm already stuck here because I have to write reports validating all the stunts that you pulled yesterday. I don't want to be shut up in my office on such a beautiful day." She picked up a pen from the desk and proceeded to ignore him. Nothing unusual there, then.

Jane was still a little… okay, _a lot_ curious as to why she was sitting at van Pelt's desk. For one, Rigsby's desk was much closer to the window; for another, she could easily take the elevator and sit in the park opposite the building. But, instead of asking her more questions _(and getting himself into more trouble in the process; he wasn't up for it today), _he shrugged and layed back on his couch. He decided to close his eyes; since it didn't look as if they had a case today, maybe he could catch that sleep that had been evading him for the past few days.

As soon as she saw him lie back on his couch _(_my couch_, she added to herself)_ and close his eyes, Lisbon decided to put her plan into action. _Let's see how he feels when he gets a taste of his own medicine._ Waiting for a few moments, she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a foil package. Jane opened his eyes when he heard the rustling of plastic, and looked up to see where it was coming from. He frowned slightly when he saw Lisbon pop something pink into her mouth.

"What are you eating?" Lisbon put her best innocent face on, before looking over to him.

"Bubblegum." She reached into her pocket and pulled out another. "Want one?"

Jane brought his arm up to rest his head on his hand, and declined, that smile once again appearing on his face. "No, thank you. Why are you eating bubblegum?"

She shook her head. "I'm not eating it; I'm chewing it. There's a difference you know, Jane. You should know that, considering who you are." She looked away, quickly hiding her smile for him. But, he noticed it. _Of course he noticed_! Look who she was talking to!

Jane's smile grew bigger, when he saw her look away. "Sorry, my mistake. So, why are you chewing bubblegum?" He sat up slightly, wanting to see her face.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just needed something to take my mind off of it, I guess." She smiled to herself; that ought to get his curiosity going.

"Take your mind off of what?" He had to admit that she had certainly piqued his interest. What exactly had been plaguing her so much that she had to resort to chewing gum to take her mind off of it?

"Take my mind off of how much I want to punch you in the nose, after all of the stunts you pulled yesterday. Either that, or I might take up my threat of using my gun. God knows I've said it enough times." She looked at him, and saw his smile falter slightly. _Walked right into that one, didn't you Jane?_

"Well, I walked into that one, didn't I?" He flashed her a quick smile, before lying back down, and closing his eyes once more. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to try and get some sleep. Wake me up if something happens." Though he knew that there was little chance of anything happening today… Oh, but if he only knew how wrong he was!

Lisbon went back to her paperwork, and carried on filling in the events of what had happened, all the while plotting her next move. He may think that she had finished messing with him… but she had only just begun. Time for Phase Two.

_POP!_

Jane almost jumped out of his skin at the sound. His eyes flew open, and he looked over at Lisbon again. She grinned slightly, and rolled the gum around in her mouth a little before biting down on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Popping my gum. What does it look like?"

"Well… would you stop?"

"Why should I stop?" She rolled the gum around her mouth again.

"Beacause it's annoying, and I haven't slept for the past three days…"

"Well, your irregular sleeping patterns are not my concern." She shuffled her papers, makign herself look busy.

"Even so. Could you please stop?" The smile was gone from his face, and he looked as if he meant it. Lisbon made herself look as if she were contemplating it for a few seconds, before she looked back at him.

"I don't think so." She grinned at him, rolling the gum around and popping it again.

_POP!_

"Lisbon, please. Act your age, not your shoe size." It was obvious that she was beginning to get to him. _Good_, she thought to herself. _But I'm not even _close_ to being done with you yet._

"I could say the same to you, Jane." With that, she turned back to the desk, leaving him to think about what she had just said.

What exactly _had_ she meant by that? It didn't take him long to realise that she was using the gum to get back at him. Something about 'using his own tricks against him', probably. That was the easy part to work out; the hard part was figuring out why he was having a strange reaction to Lisbon… well, stranger than was normal for him, anyway.

He had admitted to himself a while ago that he had feelings for Lisbon. Feelings that went beyond the normal work relationship. There had also been several times when he believed that Lisbon harboured secret feelings for him too. Of course, she would never admit it to anyone; especially not to him. She was the boss; she couldn't have a relationship with someone she worked with. It would undermine so many of the rules that she enforced on the rest of the team… plus, it would mean admitting that he was right. And she was always the last one to do that!

Of course, that didn't mean that he couldn't think about what it would be like. Dating Teresa Lisbon. What an adventure that would be! A smile appeared on his lips when he thought about it. Getting Lisbon to admit her feelings for him would be a challenge; a challenge that he would gladly take up. Evem if it was only to see if her lips were as smooth, and tasted as sweet as they looked… made all the sweeter by that piece of sugar rolling around in her mouth.

That piece of pink sugar that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of.

A few minutes passed in a silence that gave Jane time to think. Then again, that wasn't exactly much of a good thing. It just made him realise that he was getting more and more distracted by that pink gum in her mouth. Jane couldn't help but find the sight quite arousing… scratch that. _Very_ arousing. And extremely erotic at that. He couldn't help but stare at the way her tongue wrapped around the pink substance. _God, the things that she could do with that tongue_! Needless to say, it was doing things to him that weren't entirely appropriate for the situation… God, the things he was feeling wouldn't be appropriate in _any_ situation! Was it just him, or was it suddenly very hot in there?

However, even the way that she manipulated that gum couldn't take away from the annoying sound that was made when she popped it.

_POP!_

"Lisbon, if you pop that gum one more time, I'm going to have to forcibly remove it from your mouth." He almost growled at her; she looked over at him, and saw his eyes darken slightly when she licked her lips. His eyes seemed to follow her tongue as it worked its way across her lips.

"I'd like to see you try." A smirk appeared on her face, as she rolled the gum in her mouth, before popping it.

_POP!_

He was off of his couch, over to van Pelt's desk, and leaning over her chair in three seconds. The look in his eyes told her that he was seriously contemplating his threat. He wouldn't go through with it, though… but she wanted to see how far she could push him. Instead of backing down from his figure towering over her, she met his gaze.

"You gonna make good on that threat, Jane? Or is it empty like so many others I've heard?" She raised an eyebrow, and readied herself to blow another bubble… only Jane never gave her a chance.

His lips were on hers before she knew what was happening.

She gasped from the shock of it, giving Jane's tongue the opportunity to dart into her mouth, feeling around for the gum, hoping that she hadn't accidentally swallowed it. Luckily, he found it tucked in the inside of her cheek; he probed at it slightly, before using his tongue to bring it into his own mouth.

He released her lips, only to drag them up across her cheek, and place them close to her ear. "Can't say that I didn't warn you." He pulled away, reached into his mouth and threw her gum into the bin. He glanced back to see her green eyes wide with surprise. Oddly enough, she didn't seem disgusted by his actions; rather, she tilted her head slightly to look him in the eyes.

"Where did that come from?" She asked him, while trying to catch her breath. Kissing your boss wasn't exactly one of those things that you did everyday.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She raised her eyebrows. "I was just making good on my threat; didn't want it to be an empty one now, did I?" He layed back down on his couch, and closed his eyes once more.

Another silence followed; only this time, it was Lisbon's time to think. She realised that she was licking her lips, and stopped. It wasn't as if it was that good a kiss anyway. Sure, his lips felt nice against hers… but that could be said for anyone's. Sure, she had a strange feeling in her stomach when he had kissed her… but that could have been anything. It certainly wasn't an response to when Jane had kissed her. It couldn't be…

… So why couldn't she stop thinking about it?

She had admitted to herself a long time ago that her feelings for Jane went _far_ beyond those of a normal work relationship. Despite the fact that he never listened to her, always pushed her to the limit, and never seemed to worry about what might happen to him… there was something about him that always made her think twice before firing him. Something that plagued her on a constant basis; something that made her think of what it would be like.

Dating Patrick Jane.

When she first met him, she would have said no, that it would never happen in a million years… then, as she got to know him, that 'million years' decreased to half a million… then a hundred thousand… than a thousand… until now, when she could finally admit to herself that she had a thing for Patrick Jane…

And judging from that kiss, she could safely say that Patrick Jane had a thing for her too. _Okay, so maybe the kiss wasn't so bad. I wouldn't mind it happening again, anyway._ And she knew just the way to do it.

A few more seconds of silence before Jane heard the rustling of plastic again. He looked over at Lisbon, and watched as she popped another piece of bubblegum in her mouth. She sent him a smile. "Since you took my other piece; I wan't quite finished with it."

He sent her a look back; a look that told her that she would be sorry if she popped her gum. Her smile grew bigger, as she licked her lips slightly.

_POP!_

Again, Jane was up off of his couch and over to the desk, before she could blink. He leaned down over her chair so that he could look her in the eye. "What did I tell you about popping your gum, Lisbon?"

"I'm sorry, Jane. I just can't seem to help myself; seem to have lost control over my mouth." She rolled the gum in around her mouth again, biting down on it. "Remind you of anyone?" She looked up at him through her lashes, and he was hard pressed _(quite literally)_ not to take her lips again… only this time, he wouldn't stop at a kiss.

"Well… just don't let it happen again."

"I'll try." He pushed away from the chair, and walked back to his couch. He heard Lisbon move away from van Pelt's desk, and walk over to her office. Just before she closed the door, she called to him. "Jane?"

He knew even before he turned his head what she was going to do… and yet he still turned to look at her. There was a glint in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. She knew that what she was doing was having an effect on him. The fact that she hadn't pulled away when he jad kissed her just minutes before had shown him that. While that time had only been to get a rise out of him _(she had executed that perfectly!)_, this time, she was doing it on purpose.

_POP!_

Before his brain could process what he was doing, he was through the door to her office; before he knew what he was doing, he found himself holding Lisbon against the door, arms on either side of her, blocking her escape, and trapping her between him and the door. Not that she seemed scared, angry, or any of the things that he would have guessed her to be. That glint in her eyes had returned, and she licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come.

As with his previous actions, his lips attacked hers with a ferocity that she didn't know he possessed. He took his time in finding the gum, wanting to taste her first before he removed the gum. As his tongue ran over the softness of her mouth, it probed for the gum, which she relinquished willingly. He released her lips for a moment and threw the gum away, uncaring as to where it fell. His lips returned to hers, this time in a softer kiss.

Her lips moved gently with his, her arms moving from against the door to wrap around his neck. He gently coaxed her mouth open, savouring the delights within, while he stroked her tongue. Now that he knew she wasn't going anywhere any time soon, his hands moved away from the door too. One wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer towards him, while the other moved to cup her cheek, allowing him to deepen the kiss further, receiving a moan from Lisbon in the process.

Meanwhile, her hands had moved from around his neck to the buttons on his vest. He released her lips so that they could both breathe, resting his head against hers. They were both panting heavily. His fingers caressed her cheek, and she leaned into his touch. Her hands, finger shaking slightly, started to unbutton his vest. The hand on her waist rached up to caprutre her hands, stopping their work. "Lisbon?" She kept her eyes on her hands, revelling in the warmth that his hand provided. "Lisbon?" Still nothing. She was biting her lip slightly. His thumb moved over from her cheek to work it out of the grip of her teeth, groaning lightly when her tongue brushed against it.

"Teresa?"

Her eyes shot up to his, when she heard her name fall from his lips. Those eyes that were almost black with desire. Desire for her. "Jane?" She knew that if her voice couldn't portray how much she wanted this, her eyes certainly could. As he looked into them he seemed to find what he was looking for, because he let go of her hands. She worked through the rest of the buttons, silently berating him for wearing so many stupid layers, with all those damn buttons.

When all of them were undone she looked up at Jane again, before pushing both his vest and shirt off of his shoulders, letting them fall to the floor. "Wow Jane," she breathed as she took in his toned chest. "Where have you been hiding this?"

He smiled. "Under all my stupid layers, with all those damn buttons." His smile grew when he saw her eyes drop down, and her face flush red. "That's all right, Lisbon. I have the same thoughts about you." Her eyes shot up to his again, a silent question in them.

"It's true." His eyes ran up her arms, savouring the smooth texture of her skin, over to the buttons on her shirt. "I think that, right now, you are wearing far too many layers." His hands pushed the buttons through their holes, brushing over the skin that he exposed. As he reached the bottom, his hands wrapped around her waist again, pulling her towards him once more.

Lisbon gasped when she felt him pressed against her. "Jane? Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" She shivered slightly as he pushed her shirt off of her shoulders, and lowered his mouth to her neck. He kissed his way up, along her jaw, to her ear.

"You won't let me have a gun, remember?" He bit down gently on her ear, eliciting a long drawn-out moan. He pushed the straps of her bra from her shoulders, and it fell down to the floor. She hadn't realised that he had already undone the fastening, but she didn't stop him. Instead, she ran her hand up into his hair and grabbed a fistful, while the other wrapped around his neck, pulling him into another kiss.

He ran his hands up and down her torso, amazed at the velvety softness of her skin, and feeling an odd hunger take over him, as she responded by arching into him. They were so close that he feel her breats pushing against her chest. He cupped them in his hands and brushed his thumb over her nipples, making them harden in his hands. He delighted as she pulled away from his lips, and threw her head back into the door, moaning her appreciation.

Her reaction encouraged him to go further; he kissed down her neck towards the full globes of flesh that he held in his hands. She hissed quietly as he took a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue across it, while his hand massaged the other. The hand that was in his hair pulled him closer towards her, as she enjoyed his actions with breathy moans.

As he moved his attentions, and his mouth, to her neglected breast, he moved his hand down to the button on her trousers, while hers did the same. Before too long, they were both standing in their underwear, Jane's noticeably tented, their lips once again attached.

His hand was still there; his fingers dangerously close to where she wanted him, and yet not quite touching her. He kissed his way up to her ear, nipping it slightly. "Is this what you want, Teresa?" Considering their situation, it seemed stupid to use anything but their first names.

"Patrick, I have wanted this for so long… much longer than I should have. I wouldn't be here, otherwise." She moved her hips towards his hand, trying to tell him what her words could not. "Please, Patrick."

He kissed her gently as his fingers slipped beneath her underwear, and sliding within her, his thumb grazing against her bundle of nerves, drawing lazy circles around it. He swallowed the moan that exited from her mouth. As he began to slowly move them in and out of her, Jane had to remark upon something. "You taste like strawberries…" He whispered it into her mouth, loving the way that her breath was coming out in pants.

Her hips bucked against his, making his boxers even more uncomfortable than they already were. He sped up his movements, his fingers moving faster, the circles around her clit getting smaller, and Lisbon's pants getting louder and shallower.

Her head hit the back of the door, her eyes flew open, and they burned molten hot as his name burst from her lips as she climaxed. Jane didn't think that he had never seen a more arousing sight, than what was right in front him.

Bringing his fingers away from her body, he couldn't help but taste the juices that covered them. Her eyes met his as he licked one of his fingers clean, groaning at the taste of her. "… And cream."

Though her brain was still in a slight haze, she still heard him. "What?"

"You taste like strawberries and cream." He captured her lips in another kiss, and they both groaned as the taste of her merged with the taste of her mouth. He pushed her into the door, pressing his hips against hers.

"I want to be inside you, Teresa."

"Good…" She reached down and began to push his boxers down, while he did the same to hers. "… because I've been imagining you inside me, ever since you used my gum as an excuse to kiss me."

He growled, and caught her lips in a passionate kiss as he thrust deeply into her. She gasped against his mouth, gripping his shoulders with her fingers. They both held still for a moment; Jane leaned his head against the door, his head spinning at the feeling of having Lisbon around him; Lisbon revelling in the feeling of having Jane inside her. His fingers were nothing, compared to this.

After a few moments, Lisbon spoke. "Well, Patrick. Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to fuck me?"

Hearing her words, Jane looked over to her, his lips curling slightly into his trademark grin. "Well, I was thinking about staying like this forever. But, since you asked so nicely…"

"Patrick. Fuck me. Please."

He didn't need to be told twice.

Gripping her arms, he pinned them above her head. Capturing her lips again, he began to rock his hips against hers slowly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, silently asking him to go faster and deeper.

Jane was more than happy to oblige. Their bodies fit together perfectly. It was almost as if they were two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Her hips rose to meet his; a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies caused them to slide over each other.

He could feel her body begin to tense. He could feel her inner muscles fluttering around him. He worked his hand between them, rubbing his fingers over the little bundle of nerves, sending her over the edge. Another long, drawn-out moan escaped from her lips and into his mouth. The feeling of her muscles tensing and relaxing around him was too much for him to take, and he thrust hard three more times before being brought over the edge too. He collapsed against her, pushing her into the door again.

They were both shaking as they stood there, pressed against each other. Their bodies were wet with their sweat, their hair plastered to their skin, and they were panting heavily. They looked into each other's eyes, and saw emotions that had never been there before.

After a minute or two, Lisbon looked up to him. "So… what do we do now?"

Jane looked down at her, then over to her desk. He must have seen something there, beacause he met her gaze again with a large grin on his face.

"Got any more chewing gum?" The grin on her face was a match to his own.

An hour later, Cho, Rigsby and van Pelt walked into the bull-pen.

"Boss? Jane? I wonder where they are." Rigsby walked over to his desk, and collapsed into his chair.

Van Pelt had an idea. "We were gone for a long time; maybe the tension was too much, and they finally gave into each other."

Cho looked over at her as he sat down. "Yeah. Maybe they finally gave in, and killed each other." He reached for his book.

Van Pelt looked at him in surprise. "You're joking, right?"

"Like that is any less believable than what you said."

Van Pelt walked over to his desk. "Have you seen the way they've been looking at each other lately? The way they've been acting?"

"Yeah. Jane's been more annoying than usual, and Lisbon's just itching for a reason to use her gun. But I'm sure it's all just an act, and they're in Lisbon's office right now…" he looked up at her _"…_ _giving into each other_."

They both glanced over at Rigsby, both asking the same question: _'What do you think?'_

Of course, what they actually meant was:_ 'See things my way… or die!'_

And Rigsby knew this; as a result, when van Pelt got tired of waiting and asked him directly, he had his answer all planned out.

"Well? What do you think, Rigsby?"

"Do you think they restocked the fridge while we were out? I'm starving." He quickly walked over to the other side of the room, wanting to get as far away as possible.

Van Pelt walked over to her desk, deciding not to talk to either of them for the rest of the day. That was… until she saw her desk.

"Why are there bubblegum wrappers all over my desk?"

**A/N:-** Hope you enjoyed it! :-P


	5. I Could Do That

**A/N:-** Okay, so I'm not quite sure where this came from… all I can tell you is that I was watching an episode of The Guardian, the one where Nick has to look after the Judge's dog… and this was born. Don't ask questions.

Just enjoy! :-P

I Could Do That

Teresa Lisbon looked over at the man stretched out on her couch. Even though his eyes were closed, she knew that he was listening. Listening to every move she made, working out where she was going, even before she knew. Some people would call what he did creepy. Some people would go so far as to call _him_ creepy.

She just called him Patrick Jane.

"What are you thinking about?" Even when she was halfway across the room, he still knew what she was doing. He opened his eyes slightly to look over to her.

She smiled at him, walking over to the couch. He moved over slightly so that she could stretch out alongside him, leaning back into his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She snuggled into his warmth. "Nothing… and I could ask you the same question."

His lips grazed her ear slightly as he spoke. "What do you mean?"

"Whenever you think about something, your brow furrows slightly." She turned in his arms so that she could see his face. "Right here." She traced the lines with her fingers, stroking them gently.

At her touch, his eyes closed again. Even after so long, her touch never failed to make him feel this way. Her words made him open them again. "This was one of the things that attracted me to you in the first place." He didn't speak, but let her continue. "This and your smile. I remember thinking, more than once, about going all Hannibal Lecter on your ass and biting those dimples right off your face."

Those dimples that she spoke of appeared at that moment. "Really?" She nodded, looking anywhere but at his face and in his eyes, finally settling on the buttons on his shirt. "Funny," she looked up, "I didn't think you liked rump roast." She laughed out loud at that, growing some dimples of her own. His smile grew bigger; he loved it when she laughed. In her line of work, there wasn't much reason for it. He had made it his mission in life to get her to laugh at least once a day.

After a minute or two, her laughter died down. Her smile still remained, a mirror image of his won. "So, what were you thinking about?" He had completely forgotten about her question… and the answer that he was going to give her.

So, like most of the things he did, he said the first thing that came into his head. "I was thinking about getting a dog."

Her smile grew smaller, but didn't completely disappear. She knew that he had forgotten what he was going to tell her. She knew that he had used the first thing that had popped into his head. Still, she decided to go along with it. "You were thinking about getting a dog?" He could hear the disbelief in her voice.

Jane nodded. "Yeah. You know, something I can take for long walks in the park. Something that will cuddle up with me at night. Something that will give me a kiss every morning and a kiss every night… stuff like that." He wondered what she would say to that. It wasn't as if he needed anyone to do those things for him; she was more than capable of doing that… and so much more.

She knew what she was going to do now… and he had made it so easy! "You don't need a dog to do those things for you." She sat up, in order to let him move onto his back. She met his eyes, strange look on her face.

He took the bait. "And why is that?"

"Because I am more than capable of doing all the things that a dog can do… and so much more. If you want someone to take long strolls in the park with you… I could do that." If you want someone to cuddle up with at night…" She leaned down closer towards his face. "…I could do that. If you want someone to give you a kiss every day, and a kiss every night…" She brushed her lips against his, revelling in the slight hitch in his breath she caused. "…I could do that. If you want someone to lick your face everytime they see you…" Her tongue grazed the skin either side of his lips, where his dimples had been not moments before. "…I could do that. If you want someone to hump your leg everytime you sit down…" She placed her thighs either side of his leg, and ground down, earning a loud groan. "…I could do that. If you want…"

Her words were stopped by his lips crashing against hers. No matter how many times they did this, his kisses always managed to make her feel drugged, always managed to take her breath away. He broke off from her lips, trailing kisses along her jaw and up to her ear. "What I want right now, is for you to stop talking, and let me have my way with you. Do you think you can do that?" His hands were moving from her back to her waist, pulling her so her chest was flush with his.

She moved her lips over to his ear, trailing her tongue along his jaw, enjoying the taste of his skin.

"I could do that."

**A/N:-** So, what did you think?


End file.
